(Keep Feeling) Fascination
(Keep Feeling) Fascination is a song written by Callis/Oakey, produced by Martin Rushent and the Human league and released as a single by The Human League in April 1983. It was the follow-up single to the previous hit 'Mirror Man' and equalled its success by reaching no. 2 in the UK charts. The song was released in three different versions for the 7" and 12" releases: a shorter 7" verson, and extended version and an 'improvisation' dub mix. The song also formed the basis of the Fascination! EP originally released in the USA and Canada only in 1983. Content & lyrics The song includes a distintive synthesiser riff and bass line (played by Ian Burden on bass guitar) and also features four main vocalists, with Oakey, Callis, Sulley and Catherall taking it in turns to sing the lines from the verses and all four singing the chorus. Single release The single was released in both 7" and 12" formats in early April 1983 in the UK and went straight into the UK charts at no. 16. Both covers bear the 'RED' marking next to the group name, as used on previous 'dance' singles. As well as production credits, the 7" and extended versions also state 'Remixed by Chris Thomas'. 'B-side' The B-side to the 7" release only was another new track, an instrumental entitled 'Total Panic' written by Oakey/Callis/Burden. The track remained unique to this release before being issued on the Fascination CD re-issue in 1988 (although not on the original 1983 Fascination! EP) and on the Original Remixes and Rarities CD in 2005. 'Total Panic' is also the closing track of the 2012 Dare/Fascination! CD release. 'Tracklisting' no timings are stated on labels on th UK releases although appear on the labels of some overseas release Virgin 7" - VS 569 A. (Keep Feeling) Fascination B. Total Panic Virgin 12" - VS 569-12 A. (Keep Feeling) Fascination - extended B. A. (Keep Feeling) Fascination - improvisation 'Sleeve' The colourful sleeve design features a photographic montage of the six group members which gives the impression of each one 'flying' (with the exception of Burden who is standing and looking upwards at the other members). The multi-coloured group name logo, which drops the definite article and which would later appear on the Hysteria album and successive singles, is used here for the first time. The title 'Fascination' is written across the bottom of the cover. Both the 7" and 12" versions are identical. * Canada sleeve The sleeve of the 7" Canadian release is similar to the Fascination! EP. The rear of the sleeve states that 'Fascination' is taken from the "mini album and cassette" of the same name.Fascination, 7" single, Canada - discogs.com * Greece sleeve A 12" single version released by Virgin in Greece has a different front cover, showing only Phil Oakey and a crash helmet, the wording 'HUMAN LEAGUE RED' and 'FASCINATION'. The regular front cover picture is featured on the back, with tracklisting. Side Two erroneously lists '(Keep Feeling) Total Panic' whereas this is actually '(Keep Feeling) Fascination (Improvisation)' plus Total Panic. Tracks therefore as per regular UK issue. 'Promo video' * 'Reviews' * 'Chart performance' * Versions and availablity External links * Fascination - discogs.com * (Keep Feeling) Fascination - release group musicbrainz.com References Fascination Keep Feeling Fascination Keep Feeling Fascination